(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is a retrofit sealed lighting device cassette for use in existing light housings, a unique powering unit for each cassette, a magnetic structure for use in the unit, combinations thereof, and methods.
(2) Prior Art
Many commercial area task lighting fixtures comprise a housing for the light and an openable door carrying a light diffuser element. The diffuser element is normally a thin plastic diffuser element embossed with a multiplicity of small lenses designed to scatter or concentrate the light.
The commercial light normally comprises a multiplicity of standard flourescent tubes, powered by one or more ballasts, in turn energized from a 120 volt main.
The prior art cold cathode systems consists of inefficient 60 cycle, high voltage generating core and coil sets. Our related prior art cold cathode systems employed 24 D.C. or A.C. and 10000 volts or more.
All prior art is characterized by low power factors.